


You Are My Everything, You Deserve It All:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny was proud of himself, He saved up to do something romantic for his lover, Steve, Will he like it?, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny was proud of himself, He saved up to do something romantic for his lover, Steve, Will he like it?, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*

 

Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, Captain Lou Grover, & Officer Kono Kalakaua knew that their friends would get together eventually, They just have to do it at their own pace, so they gave them space, which the couple appreciated, & on that day, which is Valentine's Day, Danny called them into Steve's office, while the seal was out delivering their last report for the case that they were working on.

 

"What do you think, Guys ?", he asked, "He'll love it, Danny, Cause it came from your heart, Also, You put some thought into it", Kono said, as she gazed at the chocolate covered heart, roses, which were in Steve's favorite colors, & little candies, & trinkets. Chin said, "He sure will, Cause you were creative, Danny, He'll appreciate it", The SWAT Commander said, as he agreed with the others, "You are golden, You don't need to do anything else, Got it ?", The Loudmouth Detective said with a nod, & a smile, "Thanks, Guys, You are the best". They left for their own plans for their romantic evenings ahead, While Danny went to his office to finish up, & wait for Steve, so he could see his reaction.

 

Steve got back from his errands, & delivering the report, he stopped short of his office, & he was so surprised at the setting that his office had taken, "Oh, Wow", The Seal said breathlessly, as he took in everything, "You like it ?", Danny's voice from behind him, asking, as he leaned against the doorjamb. "You did this ?", The Loudmouth Detective nodded, "Why ?", Danny explained, as a response to his question.

 

"You are _my_ everything, You deserve it all,  & much more, You make me happy", Danny said, as he wrapped his arms around his waist, Steve was deeply touched, cause no one really did this for him before, Not even Catherine, his ex. "I love it, I love you so much, Danno, You are **_my_** everything too", The Former New Jersey Native smiled,  & just kissed him, as a response. "I love you too", The Blond declared, "How about we go home shower ?, I got us reservations at that little place, you like, cause you said, & I quote, "Best Italian Food on the island", Danny said with a smile, "Let's go, Handsome", & they locked up, & closed everything, & headed for their plans.

 

The End.


End file.
